Spinal fixation devices may be used to stabilize or align a patient's spine. Exemplary spinal fixation devices include pedicle screw assemblies which may involve attaching spinal rods adjacent the vertebrae of interest with pedicle screws. Conventional pedicle screw assemblies may include pedicle screws that are disposed through the construct rod or pedicle screws that are disposed at an offset position from the construct rod.